


Returning

by Ravin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo Baggins Returns to Erebor, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Bilbo decides he has to take a chance and to return to Erebor.Text and podfic inside.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 3





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll down for work text.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/Returning) | 00:01:28

Bilbo sat beside the brook and let thoughts of Thorin and the Quest tumble through his mind. Perhaps it was a mistake, returning to Erebor, but he couldn't see a better choice. Spending the rest of his days in the Shire? The Shire was as beautiful as ever, but Bilbo was lonely and he missed his dwarrow.

He pulled the map out of his bag, running his fingers over the familiar path. The ink was starting to smear over the Lonely Mountain, a testament to how often he contemplated this journey. He tried to calm himself, tried to concentrate on the path ahead rather than what awaited him at his destination.

However, he failed, and what-ifs kept running through his mind. What if Balin was wrong? What if Thorin was still angry, and threw him out again? What if Balin was right, could Thorin and Bilbo ever possibly rebuild what they once shared together?

Bilbo folded the map up. It didn’t matter, he decided, returning was the best thing to do, and he was going to do it. If he didn’t, he’d regret it all his life and after. He tucked the map back in his bag and stood up. It was time to get going.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's "Audio Garden" challenge. This challenge is to create an Audio work based off of one of the seed scripts originally created for the [podfIDIC](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/) challenge. This work is based off of [Seed 3](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2289.html).


End file.
